


Home is where you are

by Picassoschatz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Feelings, M/M, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picassoschatz/pseuds/Picassoschatz
Summary: Loki never attacked Midgard instead he and Thor joined the Avengers. During a trip to Midgard Loki discovers the world of BDSM. Fascinated with it he wants to try it out with his brother.





	Home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

It was a quiet night in Asgard. Silent and peaceful. The stars were shining bright in the cloudless sky. Not a soul could be heard throughout the whole castle. All men had gone to rest.  
No one could have imagined what was going on in the quarters of the two young and worshipped princes. Not one man could have imagined the sounds that filled the crown prince´s chambers.  
The night was when the two princes met in the privacy of their rooms to unite as one. 

Today was no exception. No, it was a given that by the time the guards had finished their last rounds throughout these castle´s walls the young prince Loki was preparing to exit his chambers. He pulled on a cobalt blue silk robe to conceal his own nakedness. Nothing else was needed so he sneaked out of his room crossing the castle´s floors on bare feet until he came to a halt in front of a huge oak door. He lifted his hand and softly but determinedly rapped his knuckles against the door. Then he stood and waited. Even before the door opened he could hear his brothers footsteps nearing. The door was pulled open and Loki swiftly went inside his brothers chambers. 

As soon as the door was closed he was pushed against it by the tall and muscled man that was his older brother. Lips met his own and he couldn´t help but gasp, taken by surprise. His head fell back against the door as Thor kissed his way along his jawline slowly and sensually. Loki was halfheartedy trying to push him away, but his attempts accomplished nothing. “Thor. Ah. Thor. Stop it for a moment please...” He stuttered between gasps and then “Brother please...” The kisses stopped and Thor´s icy blue eyes met Loki´s green ones. The blue eyes were shining with a the fire of passion so intense that he had to turn his gaze away. “Brother. I would like to make a proposal. If that´s alright.” Thor only nodded for him to go on, confused at his Brother´s sudden shyness. “But you have to swear on everything that´s dear to you that you won´t laugh at me or say anything demeaning or humiliating. Just for once listen to my words.” When Loki felt a hand come to rest on his cheek he leaned into it feeling reassured and accepted. “Whatever you have to say, I swear I will hear you out.” The younger prince nodded to himself and took the hand which was resting on his cheek in his, using it to lead Thor to the adjoining bedroom. Once inside he pulled him over to the bed and sat down against the headboard. When his brother was fully seated on the bed he cuddled up to him. His head lying on Thor´s chest. Big and strong arms wrapped around him. 

“I have been thinking about this for a long time and I am not even sure where I should start. I´d like for us to try something different. In bed I mean. I want to take our relationship to a new level I guess. But let me explain from the beginning, so that you can properly understand. Oh and please don´t think I don´t like how things are right now, Brother. I really like the way you treat me so gently and with utmost adoration. Well anyway a few months ago I visited your fellow friends the Avengers to see if I could be of any help, alas my skills were not required. Almost all of the Avengers had left due to personal issues. Only the Captain and Anthony had remained at the headquarters. Anthony was quite insistent I stay anyway and have some fun. So he decided he would try to educate the captain an myself. So he took us in one of his fancy cars and drove us to a part of the city where he told us we would find the bets establishments for fun. Naturally I was sceptical, but I did not turn down the offer for more knowledge about Midgard. Anthony took us to a rather elite looking club. At first glance it seemed to be rather ordinary. A vast room with high ceilings. Covered in bright lights and white fog. To the left was a bar stretching along the entirety of the wall. There weren´t an awful lot of people, but it was certainly not empty. What took me by surprise however was that Anthony did not stop, instead he lead us over the dance floor to the other side of the room where a heavy ebony door marked the entrance to a new room. A guard of some kind was standing right next to the door and Anthony exchanged a few words with him and the guard then seemed to recognize him as the man of iron. He opened the door for us and we were further led inside the building. We went down a long flight of stairs until we reached another entrance. This one was covered by deep red velvet curtains. They were pushed aside and...and what I encountered in the adjoining room. It was...” Loki trailed off. Momentarily at a loss for words. Thor had up to this point listened with rapt attention. But instead of pushing his brother and urging him to go on he waited for Loki to resume his tale in his own time. Though he offered silent reassuring by slowly stroking his back and tucking a strand of hair behind Loki´s ear. His brother took a few breaths before he shakily continued.

“I don´t think that I could have imagined what I saw in my wildest dreams. It was absolutely surreal. At first I was appalled by the sight, as was the captain. What I saw was Midgards idea of a show pleasure house. It was similar to those on Asgard. But at the same time it was completely different. The room was only dimly lit unlike the one which we had passed before. Furnished only with the darkest ebony wood. There were so many people and they were doing unspeakable things. Everywhere I looked there were strange contraptions and apparatuses half of which I couldn´t identify. What stood out to me most was that they looked like devices used for torture. At first I was angry and I turned to confront Anthony about it, wanting to convey the point that I am not in the least interested in torture, but he just directed my attention to the stage far across on the other side of the room. There was a show playing out already. A man and a woman were on the stage. The man was naked and bend over some kind of bench. Bound by the ankles and the wrists. The woman was dressed in black lace undergarments, complete with stockings and garter belts. She was...” Loki broke off. He paused for a bit. “She was whipping him with a piece of wood. Once again I turned to my fellow companions and when I looked at the captain I saw recognition and embarrassment on his face. He must have seen my obvious distress and confusion because he then explained what I was seeing. The earthlings call it BDSM. It´s a form of sexual play. The term stands for several things. The first meaning is bondage and discipline. The second is domination and submission and the last means sadism and masochism. I didn´t understand it at first, because I found the idea of being hurt in no way arousing, but the captain explained that while there are people that do enjoy the pain, it is more about the relationship between the people. It is about giving up control or taking control, but first and foremost it is about trust and honesty. After he had explained it to me I looked at the play on the stage and I saw what I couldn´t see before. The man was trusting the woman. Trusting her not to damage him, but only hurt him in a way he liked. We didn´t stay for long after that, because the captain became far too uncomfortable at such an obscene display.  
Not long after that I said my goodbyes and departed back to Asgard.

Since then I have been researching this topic both on Midgard and Asgard. So now I am quite knowledgeable in this area and I wish to experience this with you. But I want us to do this the right way.” Finally coming to the end of his story Loki looked at Thor searching his face for disdain or mock or anything really. At the moment Thor´s face was unreadable, but he looked to be in deep thought. The next few minutes Loki was anxiously waiting for a reply. His heart was hammering inside his chest. To keep his hands from shaking he was holding onto Thor´s tunic as if it was his lifeline. The force of the grip turned his knuckles white.

Then after what felt like a whole lifetime of waiting Thor responded. “Loki, I don´t think I could hurt you this way. Or do any of this stuff. I do not enjoy seeing you in pain. It would only cause me grief. Don´t ask this of me.” Thor was looking at his brother, his face a mask of sorrow. Loki´s immediate reaction was to lash out at his brother. He started hitting his fists against Thor´s broad chest and Thor let him. Waiting patiently for his brother to stop his temper tantrum. By the time he was finished, he was panting heavily. Glaring up at his brother he stood up and tied his robe back in place before leaving with an angry huff. The door fell closed and Thor was alone.

While Loki was walking back to his own chambers feeling betrayed and lonely, Thor was pacing his bedroom with angry strides. I don´t understand why he wants me to hurt him. Does he think so little of himself that he wants to punish himself. Why can´t I ever understand him. It is true of the two of them it was always Loki who understood the great machinations of the mind. He saw behind illusion and trickery and saw what was beneath. Thor never cared for these things. It was of no importance if he knew what his enemy´s intentions were. It never mattered because they did not live long enough to pursue their goals anyway.

So he made a decision that night. He would not let his beloved brother down. If Loki wished for him to hurt him, then he would do it even if he didn´t think it was a great idea. The first thing he would do was to pay a visit to Midgard to talk to the man of iron. From what he had gathered from Loki´s story the Avenger seemed to be somewhat familiar with the concept of this so called BDSM.  
He would ask him the very next day and collect as much information as possible, before he would talk to Loki again.

His mind made up and a plan laid out he went to go to sleep, ffeeling a little bit anxious about this whole ordeal, but he fell asleep soon after worrying. Meanwhile Loki was having trouble falling asleep n his own bed. He longed for the embrace of his strong Brother. The warmth radiating from his body which never failed to soothe him and made him feel comfortable. The stupid oaf never uses his brain to thinks about consequences, but now he has to go and choose to use his stupid head and think. Of all times why now. Big idiot. Loki thought and after turning and tossing around several times during the night he finally fell into a restless sleep.

*

The very next day Thor immediately set his plan into motion. Before the sun had completely risen he was already at the Bifrost talking to Heimdall. Several moments later he was pulled through the Bifrost and landed heavily on top of the Avengers tower. Not wasting any time he went inside to look for the man of iron. Fortunately said man was currently occupying the kitchen on the top floor operating the coffee machine. Thor walked over to where he was standing and then spoke. “Man of iron, I would like to speak to you. It has come to my attention that you took the captain and my brother Loki to a special pleasure house and Loki has expressed his interest in engaging in this thing called BDSM. You seem to know about it so I want you to explain everything to me so that I may fulfil my brother´s wishes without seriously harming him.” Tony almost dropped the cup he was holding when he heard this. Fucking hell, it´s too early in the morning to be having conversations of Thor´s and Loki´s sex life. Along with this thought came a mental image that he´d rather like to forget. With a heavy sigh he put his cup down in the sink and turned around to face Thor. “I think I need to sit down for this.” Without waiting for an answer he walked over to one of the big couches and plopped down. The god followed his example and sat down next to him eagerly awaiting  
Tony´s next action.

“Alright I´m going to try and explain this to you as good as I can and I will get Jarvis to provide with further information if necessary. I don´t know how much you know, so I´m going to explain everything. So, the first part of BDSM is the the one regarding bondage and discipline. Bondage should be self-explanatory, but there are a few things that you have to keep in mind. You should only use specially made rope or restraints otherwise you might damage the recipient. Good things to use are silk ropes or leather cuffs with fur lining. Another thing is to keep in mind is that should you do anything more unusual you should check if it´s safe or if you can restrain your partner in a certain position for a longer time without straining the muscles and cutting off the circulation. Discipline should also be clear. However there are a few things I should clear up. There are obviously punishments entailed in this part, such as spanking with your hand, a paddle, a whip or a crop. Mind you again these things are all custom made to ensure safety all along the way. These punishments should only be administered when you feel your partner disobeyed the beforehand established rules. You should always be aware of your own strength and the device you are using to avoid any lasting damage.

Moving on to the second part, which is dominance and submission. When you engage in this kind of sexual play there is typically a dominant person,who is most likely also the one to top and a submissive person who is more likely to bottom. This part is about the dynamic and trust of a relationship. The submissive willingly surrenders and gives up their control and power, while the dominant has to take care of the subs needs and well-being. Both parties have to have complete trust in each other and be honest with themselves. Otherwise there could be lasting psychological damage. Speaking of which brings me to my next and very important point. Safewords. A safeword is a word which both participants will have to agree on before even thinking about doing anything. When the safeword is used the play ends immediately.

Moving on to the last part Sadism and masochism. This part is purely physical. There are people who get off on hurting and some who get off on being hurt. All within safely discussed limits of course. There are many ways to engage in painplay to achieve pleasure and even orgasms. Really popular is for example wax play or temperature play.

Now the last thing I´m going to tell you is equally as important as the safeword. There is this thing called subspace. It is a metal head space which can be achieved during a very intense scene. During this time the sub is extremely vulnerable and it is very important that the dominant grounds the sub and guides him through this almost ecstatic experience.

Alright I think that covers about all the basics. If you want to know anything else, anything about specific plays or pleasure devices, please ask Jarvis he will happily provide you with information and visual context if necessary. And please don´t ever ask me about this again.” Tony ended his monologue and started to rub at his temples, a headache already forming. Thor saw his friends weariness and thanked him before using the elevator to head for his own quarters and get more information from Jarvis.

Once he deemed his research to be thorough enough he asked the AI to order some of the things he had found while he had gathered information. Once that was done he leaned back in his seat and thought about his brother. Now that he was well read on the topic he just had to make sure he knew exactly what his brother wants and what his intentions are. Furthermore he had to make sure he could read Loki in order to do this the right way. Alas Thor wasn´t so sure how he would go about finding out what his brother wanted now that he was mad at him. Tomorrow I will try and talk to Loki. See if there is any way to talk to him reasonably. That thought was on the forefront on his mind and when he departed the next day the things he had ordered sent ahead to Asgard he determinedly strode down the Bifrost heading straight for the castle.

*

Days passed with Loki sill mad at him and avoiding Thor like the plague. It wasn´t until his fifth day back from Midgard that he had the chance to talk to Loki. Once he had cornered his brother he  
didn´t plan on letting him leave before he could tell him everything he wanted to tell him. So he picked up his brother and threw him over his shoulder walking through the opulent castle halls all the way towards his chambers. All while holding a struggling, kicking and screaming Loki as still as possible.

Only once he had reached the safety of his chambers did he put Loki safely down on the ground. His brother was reaching for the doorknob, but Thor stopped him. “This time you will listen to me, brother.” he said waiting for Loki to stop trying to leave. Whenever the other made an attempt to pull open the door he pushed him back a few steps. This went on for another minute. Both pushing and pulling until Loki let out an angry huff and crossed his arms before his chest. He wasn´t looking at Thor. “Why should I listen to you. You did not listen to me when I needed you. Why would I want to hear your mocking words. I don´t want to be humiliated any further than I have been already. Leave me alone.” This time Thor listened properly, searching for hidden meanings and he found them. He knew that Loki tried to push him away, but that deep down inside he was looking for his approval and acceptance.

“Loki, I promise you I border no ill intentions towards you. Quite the opposite. I am here to accept your proposal. I went and did a thorough research and I think I can provide you with what you want, but you have to promise me in return that you will trust me and be honest with me. Alright?” The younger prince finally looked up into his brother´s ocean eyes and when he saw no malice or disgust he gave a tiny nod. As result he was granted a kind smile from Thor.

“Great, so at first I would like you to tell me why you want me to hurt you.” His voice left no space for further arguing so Loki was left with no other choice but to answer honestly. His own voice shaky and unusually nervous. “I think, that it is not really about the pain. I don´t particularly enjoy pain as you know. But I think it is more about the other aspects of this practice, though I am not completely opposed to try painplay. Anyway for me it´s more about the feeling of giving my trust to another person and being cared for, being loved completely. I want to feel like I am truly cherished and appreciated. All my life I was an outcast, I felt alone and when I found out about my heritage I felt betrayed and unloved. I felt like nothing more than a pawn in Odin´s plan. I felt worthless, but you always put your faith and trust in me, you believed that deep down I am a good person even when I have betrayed you countless times. You are the only person who I think is worthy of doing this. And it makes me understand why Mjölnir choose you.” He paused for a while. Tucking his head under Thor´s chin. Feeling arms around him he went on. “I want to feel like I finally belong somewhere and being at your side is when I feel that I am truly wanted. Brother, I want you to own me inside and out and bring forth the good in me. I want to make you feel proud.” The crown prince gave him a kiss on his forehead and let out a soft thank you before leading them over to a plush velvet couch to sit down. He noticed that Loki was trembling and avoiding his eyes once again as if afraid he had revealed too much. So he reached out and took Loki´s hands in his squeezing them in encouragement.

“It´s alright. Thank you for sharing this with me. This will help us establish a strong bond. Next I want you to choose a safeword. You can say this word at any time to stop me, if I in any way make you uncomfortable or harm you.” In an instant blazing green eyes met his. “Don´t talk such nonsense. I won´t need it.” “I know that you trust me not to hurt you, but I still want you to choose one. I will choose one too, because this goes both ways. Do you understand that.” Silence, then. “Fine then I choose mischief as my safe word. Are you happy now?” A blinding smile was what he got I return. “Very much so. Then I choose Mjölnir. Yeah that will do for now. I think I now have a fair idea of how I am doing to do this. I will make sure all your needs are taken care of, but for now let us go to rest. And tomorrow I will slowly introduce you into a new world.” Gently as if treating a new born he kissed his brother on the bridge of his nose, on his cheeks, the corners of his mouth until he finally covered his lips giving him a soft and loving kiss before hugging him to his chest. They fell asleep tightly intertwined.

*

The next day passed agonizingly slow for Loki. The whole day he felt as if he would fall apart any moment due to the tension running through his body. He wasn´t quite sure what exactly Thor had planned for him, but he put all his faith in him to treat him accordingly.

After he had woken up that day he went to the library to study his magic. The solitude provided by the vast room gave him comfort and made him feel a little bit more relaxed. Unfortunately, the tension was right back when he met some Asgardians on his way to the stables. They were always quick to judge him and threw some insults at him. Most of his time he ignored their pathetic excuses for insults and today was no exception. That is until one of them threw a stone at his turned back. After that the situation escalated rather quickly. The fight only ended when they were pulled off each other and they went their separate ways.

Only when Loki was in the safe confines of the stables softly stroking the mane of his black beauty, did he let himself feel. Hurt crossed his face. Moments like these made him feel like an outsider. He tried not to dwell to long on these thoughts and mounted his horse instead.

Hours passed and by the time he returned to the stables it was already way past noon and he quickly made his way to the dining hall. When he got there his mother, father and brother were already sitting at the table. Odin was looking at him with a stern face and Loki knew at once that there would be a lecture about the fight.

“Loki, word has gotten to me that you were involved in a fight and you also used magic. Is it true?” “Yes, it´s true, but they...” but before he could defend himself Odin cut him off. “I don´t want to hear your cowardly excuses. I expect better of you. It is unseemly for a warrior to use trickery and treason.” Loki felt the tension return all at once and he promptly stood up. The table shaking from the sudden movement, knives an forks clattering to the floor. When he spoke he was seething. The words weren´t shouted but they were conveying his anger just fine. “How dare you proclaim me as a coward when it was one of your people who threw a stone at my back when I wasn´t looking. Day in and day out I have to put up with insults and rumours. How dare you make me feel like I am in the wrong. You are not even my father, you have no right to lecture me about these things. So why don´t you leave me alone.” His hands were clenched to fists and when he opened them a burst of his magic upturned the whole table, sending cups and plates clattering to the ground and shattering them into a thousand pieces. When Loki was satisfied with the chaos he turned around and strode out of the hall without another word.

*

He didn´t open the door for anyone, not even his mother, until he could hear the heavy steps of his brother. When his brother was finally inside and had locked the door once again he sat down on the bed and motioned for Loki to kneel between his legs. Loki´s legs however felt as if made out of stone and he needed a whole minute to do as Thor had said. Dread was the only thing he felt at the moment. The moment Thor had stepped through the door he had known that he was disappointed and Loki felt as if he had already let his brother down.

“I want you to know that all actions have consequences. You want me to bring out the good in you, so I have no choice, but to punish you for your behaviour today.” The sudden urge to defend himself rose in Loki. “But it is unfair. Am I not allowed to defend myself? They started it I was only trying to retaliate. I don´t understand what was wrong with that.” “Loki, look at me.” He did and Thor continued. “I am well aware that it was their fault and I am not punishing you for that. I even promise you that I will make sure no one will do that any more and I willmake sure everyone knows how to treat you with respect. No, I won´t punish you for that just like I said, but I cannot let the actions at the dinner table go by unnoticed. So can you tell me why I am punishing you?” He was looking at Loki expectantly, patiently waiting for Loki to speak. The young prince swallowed heavily. “I am to be punished, because I disrespected father and used my magic just to spite him.” “Well done, Loki. Now undress and kneel on the bed face towards the wall and hands on the headboard.” While Loki did as he was told. Thor simply observed him. When everything was to his liking he said. “Good, now stay like that I need to fetch some things from my room. Don´t worry I will not leave you here, I will try and be as quick as possible.” Before his brother could protest he already left the room. Even though Loki knew his brother would come back he was feeling restless. He was constantly shifting on his knees waiting for him to return and by the time a quarter hour had passed he was slightly panicking. What if he doesn´t come back? What if he got distracted be one of his stupid friends? Or worse what if he has simply forgotten me? His thoughts were an endless loop of what ifs. Luckily before he could fall deeper into the abyss his thoughts had been creating his brother opened the door. Loki heard several things being laid upon the table that was standing on the other side of the room and he resisted the urge to turn around.

“Alright, as your punishment I have chosen 15 strokes with a light wooden paddle. You are to count them out loud. Your hands will stay on the headboard the entire time. Should you disobey one of these rules I will add another two strokes as penalty. Do you understand?” “Yes, I understand.” Thor smiled to himself before picking up the paddle he had chosen. It was a good paddle for beginners. He didn´t want to hurt his little brother after all only discipline him. Thor came to a stop beside the bed and without further warning he raised the hand holding the paddle and brought in down on Loki´s butt. A loud yelp rang through the room before Loki he could hear Loki whisper out “One.” The next time he hit him Loki was prepared for the pain and managed to stop himself from making any more sounds. The pain wasn´t too bad but it was still humiliating and the pain was slowly building up. When Thor reached the count of eight , Loki was hissing and squirming frequently, trying to twist his body away from the blows. On the tenth blow one of his hands slipped. “Your hands back on the headboard, Loki. Two extra strokes.” He waited patiently for Loki to adjust his hands, before starting again. The next three strokes came in quick succession and when the fourteenth was dealt Loki was sobbing. Still he pressed the numbers out between clenched teeth and when the last one finally hit his cheeks he broke down. “I´m sorry. Please no more. I am so sorry for what I did. Sorry, brother.” Thor threw the paddle carelessly down on the floor. Then he sat down beside Loki on the bed, who was still gripping the end of the bed in a death grip. Sobs were tearing through his lungs and tears were dripping on the bed. Without wasting any more time Thor pulled him into a strong embrace, wrapping him inside a soft blanket. “Shhh, it´s over now. All is well. You were really good. I´m really proud of you, dear brother.” The words of praise seemed to calm the young prince down effectively. “Really?” Softly he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear before letting his hand rest on his jaw. “Really, you were such a good boy. You took your punishment so well. I think it´s time for a reward. What do you want?” Blushing furiously at the praise, Loki stuttered a bit. “Uhm. What-whatever you decide is fine.” The hand which had been stroking along his jawline slowly crept towards the back of his neck, pulling him towards Thor for a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle at first. Nothing more than simply two pairs of lips resting against each other. A tongue traced Loki´s bottom lip and he opened his mouth just slightly. The tongue slid inside his mouth licking along the edges of teeth. It was sliding along the inside of his cheeks and Loki couldn´t help but gasp. He pulled Thor´s body on top of his spreading his legs so he could settle in between. Thor propped himself up on his elbows ending the kiss. He let out a chuckle when his brother made a whining noise. “I want to try something, which I think you will like. Will you let me?” He asked and his brother just nodded eagerly. He saw that Thor held two black silk bands in his hand. “Put your hands up against the headboard and cross them at the wrists.” After following the instructions he felt his hands swiftly being tied to the headboard and he tugged at the band. Instead of restrictive it felt secure. Like a lifeline. He was still looking at the gracefully tied knots holding his arms up when Thor settled the second one over his eyes and tied it behind his back. It took him completely by surprise and he was momentarily confused. Thor gently shushed him telling him that it would be alright and he relaxed at his brother´s reassuring words.

When Thor kissed him this time it felt much more intense. It was sudden and unexpected and it sent a thrill down his spine. Another gasp escaped his throat and when he felt a tongue exploring his mouth he carefully pushed his own tongue against it groaning at the feel. Next he felt hands slowly wandering up and down his chest. They stopped at his nipples only to sensually circle them with strong and calloused fingers. They hardened and he felt Thor tug at them, rubbing them between his fingers and Loki couldn´t help but let out a low moan. Thor´s lips left his mouth to slowly kiss his way down his jaw and his neck. He felt something wet right behind his earlobe and before he could comprehend Thor softly blew on the spot making Lokis´whole body shiver and let out a deep and guttural moan. His brother was panting heavily and when he looked down he saw that he was hard and dripping. He decided that he would indulge his brother a little, so he shifted his body until his head was right in front of Loki´s length. Without warning he traced the vein along the underside with his wet, hot tongue and Loki´s body arched of the bed. A soft cry left his mouth before he went back to panting. Thor repeated the same motion again just to hear the beautiful sounds his brother let out. Once he was satisfied he circled his tongue around the head and pulling the foreskin down to reveal the most sensitive part. He pressed his tongue flat against the slit at the top of the head and was granted another moan. “Hah, brother please. Ahh.” The pleading voice is what set him into motion. In one quick and fluent movement he swallowed the whole of Loki´s length down until his nose was buried in the soft hair resting at the base of Loki´s cock. Another scream and then Loki was pushing his hips up. Thor put his hands on his hips to hold them in place. Then he started bobbing his head up and down. Licking and sucking. Swirling his tongue and scraping his teeth along the sides until Loki was whining and gasping and shaking, slowly falling apart. When he felt Loki tense under his hands he pulled off and used one hand to grip him around the base of his cock to deny him his release and his brother sobbed. “No, please. Please let me come, brother. Don´t be cruel.” His begging was manic and he was struggling now trying to twist and achieve friction, unfortunately his hands were still bound and he was powerless to do anything other then beg his brother to bring him to completion. Once Thor had made sure that he wouldn´t cum he eased his grip. Then he reached for a bottle of oil which he had carelessly thrown onto the bed in advance. He coated his fingers with it generously before slowly bringing the towards Loki´s entrance. He heard another gasp and slowly started to circle his index finger around the furled entrance. Once he could feel the muscle relax he slowly pushed the first finger in until it was completely buried inside. While he was waiting for Loki to adjust to his finger he slid down his own trousers and began stroking himself. Seeing his brother bound and helpless was sending all his blood into his length and he was painfully hard, but he still went on to carefully and thoroughly prepare his brother. He added a second finger and they slipped in easily enough. Buried inside he made sure to stretch them properly before he put in a third. Loki´s breathing came out in short bursts and he was pressing his hips against Thor´s fingers trying to get some friction. His hole was clenching relentlessly around his brother´s fingers and it seemed to suck them further in. Still, he pulled them out before soaking his cock in oil and positioning the head of his cock at Loki´s entrance. “Please, brother. Fuck me hard.” That was all the encouragement he needed before he pushed the head in stretching the entrance obscenely wide. Loki´s head was thrown back and his mouth was opened wide in a silent scream. At once Thor began to thrust his hips until Loki was filled to the brim and convulsing heavily around his length. Before he started to thrust earnestly he gave his brother a sweet kiss on his temple.

Thor pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, setting a hard and fast rhythm. Loki was eagerly meeting all of his thrust. The room was so quiet that the sound of skin slapping against skin, the moans and gasps felt overly loud and filthy.

Thor adjusted the angle a bit and when a loud scream tore through the room he knew that he had found Loki´s prostate. Aiming right for it , he hit it with every thrust and soon enough Loki came all over his chest and stomach. It was the most powerful orgasm he´d had. The blindfold and the denial had only made it more intense. So much so that he was spilling tears and when Thor hit his oversensitive prostate he sobbed. His brother followed soon after him and filled him with his seed before pulling out. He didn´t dare let exhaustion overcome him. He still had to take care of his brother who was still bound and blindfolded. So without wasting his time he untied the black silk ribbons.

The room was dark enough for Loki to open his eyes and not be blinded and he felt his hands being pulled down back towards his chest. Thor was gently rubbing his wrists soothing the sensitive skin. Then he pushed the hair that was clinging to Loki´s forehead back and kissed him. He reached down and pulled a bowl of water and a towel from under the bed and started to clean his brother´s entrance. Loki was softly sighing lost somewhere in his own world. When Thor had finished cleaning his brother he pulled him against is chest patting his head. He was almost asleep when he heard the shyly whispered I love you. He smiled and replied. “I love you, too.”

*

The next day Loki went and spoke to is father apologizing for his behaviour, but the old man only shrugged him off saying that he had every right to be mad. His mother pulled him into a tight and heartfelt hug kissing the top of his head saying she was very proud of him for apologizing. Later when he went on the balcony of his room he could see that the Asgardians who had insulted him were all chained up in front of the castle. Commoners were throwing rotten food at them and shaming them publicly and Loki was really happy to see them humiliated, but he said nothing. Instead he simply turned around facing his brother and gave him a kiss before he went to the middle of the room and knelt down on the ground throwing his brother a cheeky smile.


End file.
